


Pearl Points

by Sansy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, GBP, Pearl Points, Tendies, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansy/pseuds/Sansy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven changes after Pearl Points are implemented. Blowey Joeys insue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl Points

"This is a final test, guys! Three, two, one, GO!" Pearl signals with her hands for the two Holopearls to start fighting. This was a pretty advanced course for both Steven and Connie, but both were fighting alone. Pearl was just testing how they'd do while left alo-  
Oh.  
Steven already killed his.  
"Woah, Steven! That was amazing." Connie looks over and raises her voice happily, accentuating her words with a giggle. She was pinned to the ground as the Holopearl deactivated.  
"Ah, it was nothing." He stated, feigning a cool attitude as he wiped the sweat off his brow. This made Connie giggle again.  
"This means Steven gets the final Pearl Point!" Pearl does a quick spin and sticks out her hips. "Cmon! You can pick anything from it!" Steven waltzes over, and picks out a blank card.  
"Huh, Pearl? What's this?"  
"Oh! That means you get a free Pearl Point Coupon! That means you get an extra ten Pearl Points. Well, isn't today your lucky day!"  
"Woah, I just won the Pearl Points lottery.. I can get anything I want!" 

 

...

 

Pearl Points was implemented after Pearl needed something more to drive Steven. His incessant wishes for 'tendies' bothered her. So, five tendies was one Pearl Point. There was other things he could get with Pearl Points too. At ten Pearl Points though, you get something special. One thing you can ask of Pearl. Of course, ten points was a pretty low goal. Steven would get PP whenever he did something good. He had already taken advantage of this and, hell, he was saving up for another ten points.  
Though, after this was implemented, Steven changed a little.

...  
"PEARL. PEAAAAARRRRLLL." Steven screeched, calling Pearl up to his room. She winced. Shaky white hands held the plate with a mix of ketchup, mayo, and honey mustard in the corner. She walked up to him.  
"Y-Yes, Steven?"  
"Do you have my nightly TENDIES?"  
"U-Uh, yes." Handing over the tray to him carefully he looked at the sauce. Dipping his finger in and sucking on it he made a gagging noise and threw the plate at Pearl, getting tendies and sauce all over her and the floor.  
"I told you to make the sauce all equal. Denied."  
Pearl sniffled a bit when picking up the mess from the floor. She went and made a new batch.

 

... 

 

Later on after his dinner Steven rung a bell. "COME HERE PEARL." He screamed again, letting Pearl know his location. "NOW." Pearl teared up a bit and walked up to him.  
"What do you want, Steven?" She wiped her tears and tried her best to give him a smile.  
"I want to redeem 10 points to get a special Pearl act."  
"Oh, do you want another Blowey Joey?" She started shaking.  
"Don't call it that, call it sucking my cock."  
"U-Uh, what does that mean? It's a blowey-"  
"Shut up and suck it, bitch." Pearl looked up at him and squinted her eyes, holding insults back. But quickly she pulled his pants down and looked at his small shota penis.  
"Ah, I need to-"  
"Call yourself mommy."  
Pearl looks up at him again, squints, and looks back down at his penis.  
"Why?"  
"Do it." Pearl sighs.  
"Mommy has to make this quick tonight, the gems need me-"  
"No, just for saying that make it extra long."  
"But you can only last a couple minutes, please Steven-"  
"I told you earlier to call me Lonely Shield Lord."  
"Steven, I'm not doing that."  
"Yes you are."  
"Ugh, fine." Pearl started stroking his cock and put her face in closer to it, but shied back when she caught a smell of it. It seemed like he hadn't showered for a while. That was kind of disgusting. "Steven, when was the last time you took a bath!" Pearl exclaimed in shock.  
"The last time it got washed was the last suck."  
"We need to get you a bath right now young man! The Blowey Joey can wait." Steven pushed her down onto his penis and Pearl gagged, trying to push up as Steven forced her down.  
"You're going to give me extra tendies tomorrow!" Suddenly, cum rushed into Pearls mouth and she pulled back and coughed, getting it all over her chin.  
"O-Okay, w-will do Steven."


End file.
